The Fine Art of Keeping Quiet
by ir0ny-walking
Summary: They rarely speak. When they do, it was short and straight to the point. They've gone on a few dates but it all ended up in awkward silence because both doesn't know what to say though it was cool. They rarely speak but words aren't needed to see the connection between them. ChibHaya fanfic. Please R&R. I don't know if I'll make it a multi-chapter or leave it as it is.


Most of the time, they are quiet. They rarely spoke. Whenever they say something, it's short and straight to the point. They're not the type who would beat around the bush just to make the conversation longer. That's why, when they decided to go out, all of it ended up with awkward silence. None of them knew what to say. None of them knew what to do in order to make the best of their time.

On one of their dates, she found out that he likes green. Every shades of it. The color of spring. The color of the emerald necklace that he gave her on her birthday. And the color of her eyes.

When it was her turn, she told him she loved red. It reminds her of the flower that grows on their secret place. A small clearing on the mountain where their classroom was perched. They found it during the hunt on resources for the makeshift restaurant. It was hidden by the overgrown weeds and thick vines.

But most of all, it was his eyes that what made the color so special. But she didn't say that of course. It would be cliché and she would sound like the love sick girls on a cheap movie the people at the main campus used to watch.

The real reason why she picked the dark amethyst ring as a Christmas gift was because it was his shade of red. He was surprised to receive something from her but was never to be seen without it. It hangs on a chain they bought together in his neck.

After that, they didn't speak. The pregnant silence grew as their food arrived. The waiter must have sensed the awkwardness between them because he started chatting away even though they aren't really listening. They noticed a little late that Isogai was the one assigned on their table.

The next day, he didn't brought it up nor told their friends. Though, he did gave them an overly bright, suspicious smile that promises matchmaking shenanigans. Not that he needed to tell them. Everybody knows that they are going out.

She didn't exactly remembered when did they started to date. Maybe it was because they were always hanging out. In the park, the museum, the carnival. They talk about the things they like, the stuffs they hate. Their hobbies and everything they could think of. But now that they're aware of dating, they can't seem to talk in a comfortable manner as before.

Their relationship was all crumbling down before it even began. After few awkward dates, they've come up with a decision of reverting back to being just friends.

Everything was fine until it wasn't. She caught herself glancing at him longer than normal. No matter how much she tried to listen to Koro-sensei's lesson, her eyes can't help but travel back to him. The sunlight shone on his hair, making it appear as steel-like silver instead of jet black. A gentle breeze ruffled his bangs to show his closed eyes. He was sleeping, she realized. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was calming that she can't help but yawn a bit.

She stayed up until 3 am to wait for her parents come back from the hospital to ask for an answer to a difficult problem in their test papers. Though, they didn't even bother to acknowledge her when they arrived, just went straight to their room. In then end, she just locked the gates and door, double-checking it to be sure, before she went up on her own room without finishing her homework.

Koro-sensei saw her slumped on the desk but never said anything. He let them sleep in all of his lessons, even told their classmates to minimize their noise. They woke up together in the teacher's office curled up in a sofa while sharing a blanket. It was already 5 pm. They had slept the day away without knowing it.

They got up and she found his face inches from hers. Her sluggish mind, still drowsy from sleep, was slow to react. His bangs was all in the right side of his face. Half-asleep violet eyes was peeking through his hair and looking at her.

She stared back only to froze in her position. Her mind was catching up now. They both scrambled to stand up just as Koro-sensei entered the room.

He grinned that annoying matchmaker grin of his. Rinka wanted to wipe it off his face but unfortunately, she haven't brought her BB gun with her. He must be the one who set them up in the first place. His expression softened at the both of them and she can't bring herself to stay mad.

He reached out his tentacles to pat their heads.

"You need to take care of yourselves. Sometimes, a break doesn't hurt. It gives us time to think about certain things. About ways on how solve them."

She had a feeling that he wasn't only referring to her homework. The way he watch them both with knowing eyes told her so.

The next day, she skipped class to go to the secret clearing only to find Chiba already sitting beside the blossoming flowers.

"You are thinking about what Koro-sensei said, aren't you?" He spoke while looking at the river.

She sat beside him, never answering. Instead, she just listened to the gentle gurgle of the water. He knows what she will say anyway. He always knows.

The day Koro-sensei died was the most awful day of their lives. Not just to her, to Chiba but also to her classmates even to Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei.

They cried their hearts out. Wailed the lost of a teacher, a friend and a father. It left a gaping hole in their chest. One that could never be filled again except by the humorous octopus.

She cried on Chiba's shoulder not caring if it shows her weakness. He clutched her like a lifeline. His shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.

Koro-sensei knew his time was almost up. He left them an impossibly large book to guide them in their life because he won't be there anymore to watch them grow up into adults. It lifted some of their grief, just a little.

They were relieved to have some connection to him. It was as though he was still with them. Not physically but spiritually. Urging them to move forward despite all difficulties.

After graduation, they went on different paths. Entered different colleges. Finished schooling without any worries for the future.

Five years later, they gone back to the room. All of them were professionals but none cared if their clothes were stained with dirt as they worked on improving their memorable Assassination Classroom.

She saw Chiba. He was the same but different. His bangs was still hiding his eyes from the view. An engineer's aura was surrounding him as he assess the building. Looking for any damaged that could use a repair. He's more grown up in a way.

She turned to Kaede when he glanced at her. No matter what happens, she'd rather lose her foot than admit that she was stealing glances at him. Her heart constricted in her chest. It beats faster when realization dawned on her. She didn't even realized she felt something for him until she saw him again. Her feelings didn't changed after all the years they spent apart.

"Are you okay, Hayami?" Kaede was staring her worriedly. "You look pale. Are you sick?"

She shook her head then gave a feeble 'No' for answer. Her eyes went back to him and somehow the actress understood what was going on. Her mouth formed a sympathetic smile. The girl gestured with her head that they go on the field.

"You love him, don't you?" Kaede sat on the grass. "I could see it in your eyes."

Rinka was numbed at the revelation. Not really believing it herself. Sure, she had feelings for him though it's not that deep! Although, she was a bit, okay, very jealous of Ritsu before because he's always playing chess with her. Foolish, because she was just a 2D girl. But for her, it was a big deal. He was the only one who could understand her without the need for words. She don't want to lose him. Not in a 2D girl. Not in a million years.

Yeah. She sure doesn't love him. She blew a exasperated sigh.

"Don't tell me, you just figured it out!" Kaede groaned out loud, attracting the attention of their classmates. She brushed them off with a wave of her hand. "Man, you're as oblivious as Nagisa."

"Okay, I know that now." Rinka tucked a stray hair behind her ear, frustration evident in her voice. "But it's too late for that. He doesn't feel the same about me."

"How did you know? Did you asked him?" When she didn't reply, Kaede placed a hand on her shoulder. "Think about what I said. There's still hope for you two."

She left her there staring in the old field where they used to practice assassination. Her friend's voice keep repeating in her head along with Koro-sensei's. 'Take a break. Think about it.'

She went to the clearing half expecting it to be full of overgrown weeds and the river, algae. What she didn't expect was, for it to be clean. It was as if time touched everything except their own little haven. The flowers was on full bloom. Maroon. Like his eyes. The faint sweet scent drifting in the wind.

"I knew this day would come." A familiar voice said. He was perched on the tree branch looking at the steady flow of the river.


End file.
